conchkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Economy of Irenatta
Overview Excluding international trade, government spending, and debt, the Union's economy generates 8,935,100,000,000 [[Lyonel]]. The total economic output of Saint Lyonel is 32,125,350,000,000 Lyonel. The Net Trade value is 1,373.45 million Lyonel. The Reserve The Union of Saint Lyon has 43.38 million metric tons of gold in storage, which is used to back the Lyonel and can be used to help fund international project, international aid, and economic relief during an economic crisis. The current value of the reserves is 2,169 trillion Lyonel. Employment Of the 600 million persons in the Union of Saint Lyon, only 480 million are eligible to work. The employment rate is 100% of eligible workers, due to legal requirements to work. Agriculture There is around 453,247.92 square kilometers (112 million acres) of farmland in the Union of Saint Lyon. The average citizen in Saint Lyon requires 0.2 acres per person for his or her annual food intake. The average acre produces 50 Lyonel in produce, including coconuts, bananas, cherries, lettuce, onions, wheat, beans, strawberries, and other produce. The average output of the agricultural sector is 5.6 billion Lyonel. Industry The Union of Saint Lyon has a diverse industrial sector. This sector contributes 5,537 billion to the economy. Electronics The Union of Saint Lyon produces 500 million smartphones per year (500 Lyonel each), 500 million computers per year (800 Lyonel each), 100 million DVD players (50 Lyonel each), 150 million radios (40 Lyonel each), 500 million television sets (1,200 Lyonel each), 125 million printers (30 Lyonel each), 250 million digital alarm clocks (25 Lyonel each), and 50 million UGC-Infinity Gaming Systems (600 Lyonel each), among other products. The output of the electronics portion of the industrial sector accounts for about 2,000 billion Lyonel. Automobiles The Union of Saint Lyon produces 50 million cars per year (50,000 Lyonel each), 5,000 semi-trucks (30,000 Lyonel each), and 5,000 train cars (100,000 Lyonel each). Automobiles account for around 2,500 billion Lyonel of the industrial sector of the economy. Shipping The Union of Saint Lyonel has a fleet of twenty massive cargo ships, each capable of carrying 150,000 6-Length containers (6 meters long by 3 meters tall by 3 meters wide), each capable of carrying 30 metric tons of cargo. The average charge is 3 Lyonel per ton per kilometer. A fully stocked cargo ship can accumulate a charge of 13.5 million Lyonel per kilometer. Shipping accounts for around 200 billion Lyonel of the industrial sector of the economy Petroleum The Union of Saint Lyon produces 3.6 billion barrels of oil every year (about 10 million barrels per day). Gas costs usually around 75 Lyonnel per barrel. Saint Lyon also produces 500 billion cubic meters of natural gas every year. Natural gas contributes 100 billion Lyonel to the industrial sector, while gasoline contributes 270 billion to the industrial sector. Logging The Union of Saint Lyon produces 1 million logs of Lyon Wood, at 2,000 Lyonel per log, contributing to 2 billion Lyonel for the industrial sector. Textile The Union of Saint Lyon produces 2.5 billion units of clothes and shoes. Textiles account for 25 billion Lyonel towards the industrial sector. Biomedical The Union of Saint Lyon produces 50 billion Lyonel in biomedical supplies. Chemical The Union of Saint Lyon produces 250 billion Lyonel in chemicals every year, mostly from chemical reactions with minerals and metals. Robotics The Union of Saint Lyon produces 100 billion Lyonel in industrial robotics equipment every year. Aerospace The Union of Saint Lyon produces an average of 200 commercial aircraft per year, at an average of 200 million per aircraft. Aerospace contributes 40 billion Lyonel to the industrial sector. Mining The Union of Saint Lyon is rich in iron, steel, cement, gold, silver, copper, diamond, quartz, silicon, cobalt, chromium, lithium, magnesium, manganese, aluminum, titanium, zirconium, zinc, selenium, tungsten, tin, vanadium, and other minerals and metals. Most production occurs in the mountains. The total output of the mining sector of the economy is 13,631 billion Lyonel. Services The services sector contributes 2,210.25 billion Lyonel to the economy and 1,998 billion in government revenue. Utilities The Union of Saint Lyon has a state-run utilities service. It charges users 0.01 Lyonel per liter of water used in its water/sewage service. It also charges 0.05 Lyonel per kW of electricity. The average person uses 400 liters of water per day and 5,000 kW per year. Utilities account for 1,014 billion Lyonel in the services industry and government revenue. Internet The Union of Saint Lyon maintains a state-run internet service, called Union Internet Service. A fee of 500 Lyonel per year is charged per person for internet service, accounting for 300 billion Lyonel in government revenue. Phone The Union of Saint Lyon maintains a state-run phone service, called Saint's Telecom Service. A fee of 100 Lyonel per year is charged per person for phone service, accounting for 60 billion Lyonel in government revenue. Transportation The Union of Saint Lyon charges fees to maintain its transportation infrastructure. For 600 Lyonel a year, one may have free and unlimited bus, train, and toll road transportation, through the Free-Ride Program. Toll road access costs 5 Lyonel each trip for use outside of that program. Transportation fees account for 480 billion Lyonel in government revenue. Real Estate The Union of Saint Lyon has a large amount of land. On average, 2 million homes are sold each year, with an average value of 75,000 Lyonel. The real estate market contributes 150 billion Lyonel to the economy. Banking Banking in the Union of Saint Lyon is unique, in that banks in Saint Lyon do not give out loans. All money in Saint Lyon resides in banks, due to the use of banking cards. Banking cards, especially the government issued [[Lyon Bank Cards]], come with a 300 Lyonel annual fee to use. Banking contribute 144 billion Lyonel to government revenue. Retail There are 500,000 unique business establishments in Saint Lyon, dedicated to retail. Each establishment pays a 500 Lyonel fee to continue operations, as a form of business tax (250 million Lyonel in taxes). Online and store-based retail account for 2 trillion Lyonel. Retail contributes 2 trillion Lyonel to the economy and 250 million Lyonel in government revenue. Tourism Tourism is a major industry in Saint Lyon. There are 10,000 hotels, resorts, ect, for housing tourists. Tourists pay 250 Lyonel for tourism visas. There are approximately 30 million tourists visiting Saint Lyon every year. Tourists spend an average of 2,000 Lyonel during their visits. Tourism accounts for 7.5 billion Lyonel in government revenue and 60 billion Lyonel to the economy. Tourism contributes 60 billion Lyonel to the services industry. Government Budget Taxation and Revenue All workers in the Union of Saint Lyon are taxed 35% of all income, without exceptions. As the average salary is about 52,000, and there are 480 million workers, the revenue the government receives from its income tax is 8,736 billion Lyonel. Tourism contributes 7.5 billion Lyonel in government revenue. Banking contributes 144 billion Lyonel in government revenue. Transportation contributes 480 billion Lyonel to government revenue. Utilities, internet, and phone services contribute 1,374 billion Lyonel to government revenue. Business Taxes contributes to 250 million Lyonel to government revenue. Total government revenue is 10,741.75 billion Lyonel. After expenditures, there is 601.75 billion in undesignated funds. Expenditures Department of Defense Department of Transportation Department of Education Department of Healthcare Department of Environmental Protection Department of the Treasury Department of Business and Industry Department of Services Department of Administration Department of Foreign Affairs Department of Criminal Justice Debt The Union of Irenatta does not have any debt, and in fact, no budget can legally create a deficit. Trade